Higure and Manami
by nads6969
Summary: The story of Higure and Manami wedding


The time is still unknown, but the Planet is Earth. Neo Queen Serenity has been reunited with her long lost twin sister, Princess Clarity. But many years has past and Clarity has been given the Kingdom of Russia for her and Naito to rule. Russia had been on the verge to break into civil war with the new Moon Kingdom, so to bring peace, Clarity had negociated peace with her adoptive family, who was russians. The agreement was for Naito and Clarity to stay at the St-Petersbourg Palace. Thus, civil war didn't take place as many years of peace replaced it. Then, Clarity and Naito celebrated the birth of their first born. But to everybody's surprise, it was a boy. But even if their first born was a boy, their people grew to love him no matter his gender.

Meanwhile on a far away planet called Anzai, meaning, the « Peaceful » planet, the King and Queen had beautiful baby girl that they named Manami. But Anzai was a planet that could only be ruled by men. Then, one day, the King and Queen were invited at Reimei's birth on Earth. A huge party had taken place for the first « female » Blood-Moon child. The Anzai King saw a diplomatic opportunity as he saw the young prince beside the King and Queen.

After many meetings and forming friendly bonds with the Russian Royals, the Anzai King proposed a diplomatic arrangement that would benifit both kingdoms. Clarity and Naito agreed, Higure and Manami would get married when she would come of age, but they agreed that none of them would be notified.

When Manami was three days away from her 18th birthday, she was sent to the Russian kingdom of Earth. She presented herself to Higure as the Anzai's diplomatic ambassador, but instead of respecting the Russian's duties, he walked down to Manami and took her hand and kissed it tenderly. « I gracefully welcome you to Earth, please follow me, I will lead you to your quarters. »

As Manami followed the Prince, she couldn't help herself but admire him. He was tall, dark and handsome. In other words, every princesses dream prince. At her quarters, Higure kissed her hand again and wished he could see her again very soon. She giggled and blushed as she wished to see him again too.

That night, she heard an interesting sound coming from her balcony. Someone playing the flute around the main fountain of the Palace in the middle of the night. It seemed to call her. As she followed the sound of the melody, she found herself in front of Higure. Surprised, Higure stopped when he saw her there. « Please do not stop, the melody is so beautiful! » « Thank you, Princess … Your hair … » as he brushed his hand through her long sea-blue hair. She hadn't notice that her hair wasn't tied in it's usual way. She quickly held her hair in a bunch, but Higure just smiled and blushed before holding Manami's face in the cup of his hands. « Don't, it makes you even more beautiful… » as they shared their first kiss.

Higure stole many kisses from Manami after that, but kept their relationship hidden from their parents. And like the Moon Kingdom, the Russian Kingdom held Royal parties every night. Higure assured he would dance with Manami as much as he could. So much that the parents could see that they might not have to announce their arranged marriage after all.

The night of Manami's 18th birthday, Higure announced his relationship with her. That he loved her so much that he couldn't wait for them to get married. So Clarity and the Anzai King announced the news to both their kingdoms.

On the day of their marriage, Higure looked even more handsome in Manami's eyes. The ceremony was what everyone thaught, perfect. Until the sky turned into a firery blaze and the ground shook from end to end. Higure held Manami's hand as tight as he could as he led her to safety. But just as they were about to enter the safe zone, the ground gave away and lifted Manami into the sky. She was carried into the meteor shower. Higure was about to jump to save her when he felt his father's hand pulling him to the safe zone.

« No, father, let me go, Manami is in danger! » as he pleaded his father.  
« I can't let you Higure, you are the crown prince of the Russian/Moon family. You have to stay here. » as Naito secured the exits.

After the storm had calmed down, Higure tried to find his newly wedded wife. He screamed as loud as he could, but nothing, until he saw the most horrofying sight of his life. Under some rubbles, he saw her hand and her beautiful sea-blue hair coming from under it. Pieces after peices, he removed the rubbles from her beautiful body. But it was too late. Her body had become cold and limp. The life had left her body to join the stars.

As her held her lifeless body, he pleaded his mother to recall for her star seed from the cauldron of life. But, sadly, Clarity refused. She told him that he could not play with destiny like if it was his own to decided. He hissed and cursed at his mother, but she explained something that even if he clearly understood, would never accept. Her final words hit him hard but wouldn't accept it.

Clarity's final words to Higure were :  
« Even if Manami's star seed was return to her, destiny would never let you be together. You might love eachother so much, but your love would never last. The stars had pre-destined you to fail together. Some couples aren't meant to be. I'm sorry. »


End file.
